Dangerous Mission
by Miku Alli
Summary: Renji, Uryu, and Orihime are going on a secret mission. What will become of them because of it?
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Mission **

**Two in one day insanity, ikr?****Not really, I probably have 3 or 4**** other s****tories I could publish right now. Will I? Well that's another story. I don't know what this will become, but if I decide to not do anymore with it, I will let you guys know. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Bleach or Facebook.****  
**

"Shhhhhh!" Renji snapped at Orihime and Uryu who were following close behind. This mission was dangerous, and getting caught could be the end of them. It was dark outside, and the stars were covered by clouds, so their movements were cloaked by night. That was until...

"Agh!" Renji yelled as he hit the ground with a *thud!*

"Renji? Renji?" Orihime called out to him, not being able to see were he was.

"Over here Orihime!" he whispered. "I think I broke it.." Renji said, pointing to his ankle.

"How did that happen anyways?" Uryu said, joining Orihime.

"I... I think I tripped in that pothole.." he said.

"I can heal it for you, just stay-"

"No! You have to go on!"

"But Ren-"

"Take this, and be safe! Only take it out when your ready!" Renji said shoving the black rectangular case and shoving it into Orihime's hands. "Now go!"  
Orihime and Uyru left Renji in the street and kept up their pace, until they heard voices. Then they drove in place, hearts beating faster than ever.

"Did you hear something?" one voice said.

"I don't think so.. It was probably just some cat."

"Let's keep going."

"Ok."

Once the voices faded and they could hear footsteps again, Orihime and Uyru continued, but at a slower pace than before. They kept walking till they reached the park, until Orihime stopped and asked, "Are they going to be here?"

"I don't think so." Uryu replied, "But they might stop here, so stay alert. It's too dark to do anything about it anyways." He then moved to the bushes. "Alright, let's hide over here for a bit." he said, waving Orihime over to the bushes. They watched the two figures, and as soon as they left the park they continued following.

"Is it time yet?" Orihime asked.

"No, it's still too dark." He replied.

They kept following until, the targets bought tickets and entered a local movie theatre. "Damn! Do you have money Orihime?" Uyru asked after checking his pockets.

"Yeah! I do." she said, holding out her purse. Then they pulled up the hoods on the black sweatshirts they were wearing and walk up to the ticket booth.

"2 tickets for whatever those two people went to?" Uyru asked, holding out 15 dollars.

"Okay, that will be theatre 5 to the left."

"Thanks," he said as he pulled Orihime away from a movie poster about cooking. "Stay foccused!" he snapped. "Do you still have it?" he then asked.

"Yeah." she said holding out the case.

"Okay. Make sure to keep your hair inside the hood, or we will be caught for sure."

After she stuffed more of her hair into the hood, they made their way into the theatre. Since the movie hadn't started yet, the lights were partially on.  
"Is this enough light?" Orihime asked.

"It's perfect." Uyru replied, smiling. Uryu then pulled out the camera from the black case an strung it around his neck.

"I'm borrowing Renji's professional camera, then we can make the shots even bigger!" He said to Orihime.

"You know, I really don't like the fact your going to use these to blackmail poor Ichigo and Rukia." she said, pointing to were they were sitting.

"Maybe I'm doing them a favor, making their relationship public." Uyru said.

"Whatever you do, just don't give them to Byakuya." Orihime said, "Promise me."

"I promise I will not print out these pictures and give them to Byakuya." he said careful to leave himself the convenient loophole of posting them on Byakuya's facebook page.

"Good. Now let's go!"

Orihime and Uryu took up different sides of the theatre and throughout the movie switched side taking different pictures of the couple. When the movie was almost over, Uryu went for the final shot.

Ichigo and Rukia had been getting very close during the movie, but now they were ready. Ichigo leaned in and met Rukia's lips. This night was just everything they had hoped for until, Rukia pulled away.

"Did you just hear what I heard?"

"You mean that noise that just sounded like a camera went off?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit!" Uryu cursed as he had realized his mistake. He had gotten too close for that shot, and they heard the camera noise. He ducked down in the seat, his heart pounding through his ears.

Ichigo and Rukia were now searching the aisles, wondering were the camera might of came from. That was when, they saw the hooded figure in the back, with a lock of orange colored hair peeking out.

"Orihime!" Rukia shrieked. "What are you doing here!"

"Ummm.. Enjoying a movie?" she said, scared out of her wits. She knew that they had been caught.

"Who is with you?" Ichigo questioned. "Is that why we heard a camera noise?" Rukia questioned.

"No... UYRU! RUN!" she yelled hoping that it would give Uyru enough time to get out of the theatre because they were up with her. Uryu ran for the nearest exit, which he didn't figure out till later was the fire exit. He ran with camera in hand till he found a convienance store bathroom to hide in. Orihime went home after getting interrogated by Rukia after Ichigo went after Uryu. Ichigo, not able to find Uyru got Rukia and they went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dangerous Mission - Chapter 2**

**I have been loving the facebook formatted fanfiction lately, and I couldn't think of a better way to make this! R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Bleach or Facebook.**

**Renji Abarai** Spent the night in the middle of the street. Thanks guys. At least my ankle is better.  
_Liked 5 times / View Comments_

**Orihime Inoue** I knew we forgot something...

**Uryu Ishida** Woops.. But it was all worth it! I swear!

**Rukia Kuchki** Not cool. Why did you even let them use your camera anyways!

**Uryu Ishida** added "**The movie date**" to his albums. People tagged are **Ichigo Kurosaki**, **Rukia Kuchki**  
_Liked 43 times / View Comments_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Damn you Uryu.

**Uryu Ishida** If you guys would of gone public earlier, this wouldn't be happening.

**Isshin Kurosaki** My boy! You got yourself a keeper!

**Ichigo Kurosaki **Dad? You have a facebook?

**Renji Abarai** Thanks man! These are great! That made it almost worth laying in a street overnight!

**Kon** Noooooo my Rukiaaaaaa!

**Isshin Kurosaki** Of course I do!

**Ichigo Kurosaki **0_o

**Keigo Asano** Ichigo my man! I knew you had it in you!

**Byakuya Kuchki** A certain Ichigo Kurosaki needs to come see me.  
_Liked 5 times / View Comments_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** I'll pass...

**Byakuya Kuchki** Then I'll come see you.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Um.. You don't have to do that..

**Byakuya Kuchki** Yes. I do.

**Ichigo Kurosaki ***gulp*

**Ichigo Kurosaki** I'm going to stay somewhere else for awhile. Call me if you want to find me.  
_Liked 4 times / View Comments_

**Byakuya Kuchki** Renji Abarai just informed me you were staying at Urahara's shop.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** What the hell! Renji! Why'd you tell Byakuya that I was staying at Urahara's?

**Renji Abarai** Cause he said if I didn't he was going to use his Bankai on me.

**Ichigo Kurosaki** 0_o

**Rukia Kuchki** is now in a relationship.  
_Liked 43 times / View Comments_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** (:

**Rukia Kuchki** And there's nothing you can do about it Byakuya.

**Byakuya Kuchki** If Kurosaki simply ceases to exist, then that would change.

**Rukia Kuchki** If you make Ichigo cease to exist I will make you cease to exist.

**Byakuya Kuchki** Is that a threat?

**Rukia Kuchki** Yeah.

**Rukia Kuchki** just took the "How compatible are you with your lover quiz." and got 100%.  
_Liked 12 times / View Comments_

**Ichigo Kurosaki** XD

**Rukia Kuchki** (:

**Byakuya Kuchki** *Presses the dislike button.*

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Coming out of hiding to go on a date with Rukia.  
_Liked 15 times / View Comments_

**Rukia Kuchki** Yay (:

**Byakuya Kuchki **Where will you two be going?

**Ichigo Kurosaki **Not telling you. We are leaving now.

**Uryu Ishida** Yo Renji? You still have that camera?

**Renji Abarai** Yeah, are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Uryu Ishida** Oh yeah. Meet outside the their house?

**Renji Abarai **Yep. This time, don't bring Orihime. This is a guys mission.

**Uryu Ishida **Np.


End file.
